There have been a number of methods and technologies directed to improving performance and efficiency of an organization to achieve their goals. Some of these methods and technologies have been implemented into systems, for example, a Systems Engineering V (SE V) model. Benjamin Blanchard's work in systems engineering described the general process steps associated with the SE V model, from requirements design through system descriptions and functional descriptions to system design and validation. Other technologies and methods include a Business Process Re-Engineering (BPR) model by Michael Hammer and others, which maps processes in a linear fashion by observing inputs and outputs and observing duplicative efforts within an enterprise. Further technologies include the Integrated Computer-Aided Manufacturing (ICAM) Definition Languages (IDEF) Modeling technique developed by the United States Air Force. Still other technologies that improve performance and efficiency of the organization include RATIONAL ROSE REALTIME®), RHAPSODY®, Extend and other graphical tools.